


Семейство Бэрбоун

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: по мотивам "Старушки и пуделя" С. Маршака.





	Семейство Бэрбоун

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам "Старушки и пуделя" С. Маршака.

Семейство Бэрбоун в Нью-Йорке живет:  
Серьёзная Частити, милая Мод,  
Их мать Мэри Лу — автор крипи-брошюр  
И Криденс по прозвищу Братец Обскур.

Семейство Бэрбоун смотрело в окно,  
Но скоро на улице стало темно.  
— Зачем в темноте коротать вечерок?  
Из парочки ведьм разожжём костерок.

Однажды семейство отправилось в лес.  
Дошли до опушки — а Криденс исчез.  
Но мама, вздыхая, назад не спешит:  
«Опять пол-Нью-Йорка в руинах лежит!»

— Для «Салема» Частити сил не жалеет!  
Взяла сто листовок — раздать-то успеет?  
— Она записалась в кружок оригами.  
Но только молчок! Не рассказывай маме.

— В шкафу тараканы, жучки в сундуках,  
А моль доедает последний пиджак.  
С такою напастью не справимся сами...  
— Зовём дядю Ньюта! И пару окками.

— Волшебная палочка?! Что за дела?  
Ты, Модести, где эту гадость взяла?  
В могилу сведешь! Сколько раз повторять:  
Игрушки китайские в руки НЕ БРАТЬ!!!

— Сегодня на митинг в двенадцать и в два.  
— Ой, мам, кашель, насморк, болит голова...  
— Ну-ну! Как работать — зовём докторов,  
А как в подворотню — так сразу здоров!

— Вот вещь, что немногим друзьям доверяешь.  
Ты, Криденс, особенный — не потеряешь!

Подвеска с Дарами — о, чудо чудес!  
А Криденс надулся: мечтал о Princess...

— Разъелся ты, Криденс, — расстроена мать, —  
Опять надо новый ремень покупать!  
Увижу еще, что хомячишь хот-дог —   
Берёзовой каши получишь, сынок!

Сестрёнкам в подарок прислали кофейник,  
А Криденсу — плётку и черный ошейник.  
— Я, мам, не пойму — от кого? И зачем?  
— Дежурка... Ждут рейтинг и БДСМ,  
Чтоб после работы припасть вечерком,  
НЦы почитать и запить кофейком...

Девчонки довольны, а Криденс не рад  
И просит подарки отправить назад.


End file.
